


Makeout Reef

by gratuitousWordsmith



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, kissy drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gratuitousWordsmith/pseuds/gratuitousWordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I took drabble requests for characters making out B)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not-Waiting (Karkat/Terezi)

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked you:MISTLEToE KISS!!!!!!!!!! make sure you do it with a good ship wonk
> 
> i hope wonk means karezi
> 
> Mistletoe Kiss: Surprise your lover by capturing them with a gentle holiday kiss under the mistletoe. This is also a good method for shyer individuals to steal a kiss from a potential lover.

[Tumblr Mirror](http://badhoruss.tumblr.com/post/46572164214)

You wouldn’t call it waiting. Or even loitering. Though certainly others could argue that that was exactly what you were doing. The room was small and the lights were a little too bright. Strider probably didn’t even notice with those shades blacking out so much of his vision that he might as well be blinder than Terezi.

Terezi. That’s who you were not-waiting for. Your two human companions had decided to spread the Twelfth Perigee’s Eve spirit with their Earth holiday of Christmas. Which appears to be strongly rooted in intoxicating beverages, terrible music, and hanging plants that facilitate kissing. Kissing. Oh yeah. That’s what you were also not-waiting for. It may or may not be the two of those things together that you were not-waiting for. Rose, mildly tipsy, explained the custom of hanging the dull grey leaves over a doorway and kissing under them. Of course you’ve never heard of this ‘mistletoes’ or whatever. Fuckin’ Earth fauna makes no sense. A plant that causes you to kiss? So she improvised with some other thing. It might be paper. Or hair. You can’t really tell.

What you can tell is that- oh. There she is. She leans across the makeshift DJ table, idly chatting with Dave. You recall everything from your movies and fix your hair and cross your arms and lean against the doorframe and put one foot up on the wall except you don’t cause that looked stupid and- oh. Here she comes. Towards you, or towards the door.

“Hey, Karkat!” She says above the loud jingle bells and banjos and whatever else is in this godawful excuse for yuletide spirit music.   
“Oh, hey,” you return. Cool, right. You remember what you were even waiting over here for and look up. “Uh, looks like we’re caught… under… that Earth plant thing… and…” She leans up to meet your lips, effectively surprising you and- oh. Oh. So she was familiar with the kissing plant ritual. Though, of course, it doesn’t last long and she’s pulling away and looking blindly in your direction.   
“You could have just asked, Karkat.”


	2. Awfully and Horribly Romantic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you: fruity kiss davekat go go go
> 
> Fruity Kiss: Take a small piece of fruit and place between your lips (juicy fruits such as grapes, strawberries, small pieces of pineapple or mango are ideal). Kiss your partner and nibble one half of the piece of fruit while they nibble the other until it breaks in half, allowing the juice to run into your mouths.

[Tumblr Mirror](http://badhoruss.tumblr.com/post/46616068988)

“‘Aight lets do this relationship thing.” How the hell he got you to come on this ridiculous picnic on a frigging meteor in the middle of outer space is beyond you. At least the colour of the scenery, blacks and greys and some more black, reflects your “””relationship””” perfectly. You suppose there’s something terribly romantic about it. Awfully and horribly romantic and you love it. He didn’t even find a good place for it like literally he chose the dumpiest room with the smallest window and a huge ventilation grate in the ceiling.  Awfully and horribly romantic and you love it. At least he had enough fucking decency to throw a blanket on the floor. He drops his meager snacking fodder on it and tenderly pats the side that his human ass isn’t occupying. You humor him and sit down as well.

  
“What relationship thing?” You ask as he digs through the pile of haphazardly strewn foodstuffs. Half of this looks like Earth garbage that you probably shouldn’t eat lest you gain fifty pounds and contract a foodborne illness.   
“The  _romantic_  dinner date for two on some hunk of space rock flying through the cosmos on its way to save the fucking universe or something.” Somehow you don’t think that’s really what he meant by romantic. You pick through the food, shoving bags of dairy-powdered deep fried starches and bottles of some brown liquid that you’re certain isn’t actually soda. You salvage a tub of ice cream- the only palatable thing you think he actually brought- but he slaps it out of your hands. “You’re not supposed to start with the desserts.” He pauses. “Well, I mean really you’re supposed to but that’s not the point here.” You raise an eyebrow as he searches for something and retrieves it, sitting back up and closer to you, a suspicious smile playing at his lips.   
“What?”  
“What about what?” He pulls on the packaging of whatever it is. “Aha! Alright now close your eyes and pucker up, sweetcheeks.”  
“What?” He faces you, looking over the frame of his sunglasses at you with big, young barkbeast eyes. He grins at you, and reveals he’s holding something in his teeth. You cock your head to the side as he leans in towards you, barely touching your face. He offers the slice of something to you and reflexively your mouth parts a fraction of an inch and he takes it for a mile, sharing the-hhmm. It’s sweet, and juicy, like a bit of vegetation that you were never really fond of up until right this very second. Now you are very fond of it. Just the fruit, however, as you take your end of it and tear it in half, taking the majority for yourself. You make to steal it away from him, but his hand on the side of your face stops you. Juice-slicked lips meet yours in a fruit cocktail of sense and emotions and damn the human doesn’t really get this whole hate-date thing does he as he kisses you tenderly. He pulls away slowly, and looks at you, his expression reading of  _so was it as mindorgasmtastic as i wanted it to be?_  You wipe the juice running down your chin off with your sleeve and open the tub of ice cream.

 


	3. this one’s called falls off a cliff though that has nothign to do with the plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> argentconflagration asked you: if no one sends you karezi cheek kiss i will be very disappoint
> 
> gomen not gomen 4 cutesy first date humanstucks
> 
> Cheek Kiss: A friendly, “I really like you” kiss. Often the preferred kissing method of a first date. With your hands on your partner’s shoulders, gently brush your lips across her cheek.

What was so weird about being in high school and never being on areal date? Whatever it was it was enough for Dave to ruthlessly pester pester pester you until you said fine and he set you up with his best friend. Damn him. What if this totally fails? What then? Who would he side with? His best bro or his best friend? Is there even a difference between bro and friend? Hell if you knew he doesn’t even know what he’s talking about eighty-seven percent of the time anyways. What really matters right here and now is that you better not screw this up.  
“She’s perfect for you,” he told you. “She’s blind.” You tried to count how many times you’ve heard that exact cliche before but he was already writing her number down on your hand in sharpie and heading off to god knows where.    
Somehow you found a few man points stuck in the couch cushion and you called her. And told her that sure the Sonic down the street from the school would be a nice place to meet up. And you picked a time.  
And then proceeded to dry heave, roll around on your bed, and basically freak the fuck out. You’ve maybe met this girl a sum total of once. And it’s not even a real date, you made sure to let her know that over the phone.

But something about the idea of two people, hanging out, in a mildly romantic situation…  
You swat at the thought bubble above you. No sense in fantasizing about something that has zero chance of happening anyways.

Though that didn’t stop you. By the time four o’ clock on friday afternoon rolls around you’re a ball of static electricity, shocking everyone you speak a word to and crackling under the pressure of your own nerves.

What are dates even anyways?

You discover they’re sitting across from each other with a plate of tater tots and ketchup and milkshakes between you as you try to stop staring (of course it doesn’t occur to you until later that she can’t see you, dumbass) and you talk about dumb things like your mutual friends: Dave and Sollux, or the newest video games or some other stuff and before you notice the condensation has soaked the napkin your cup rested on and you’re out of tots and the suns kinda thinking about setting.  
“This was nice, Karkat.” She shuffles a bit, making to stand up. You copy her and it dawns on you that maybe you don’t want her to leave. She’s right, this was nice. It was better than nice. It was a day you actually enjoyed for once instead of wasting your time alone. She stands and shuffles out of the picnic table. You stand up too, maybe too quickly and somewhat mostly completly awkwardly stand in front of her.  
“Yeah it was…” You clear your throat. “Terezi?”  
“Hm?” You put your hands on her shoulders and lean forward, just barely touching her cheek with your lips.   
“Well, I didn’t see that one coming.” You backpedal, pulling your hands off her like she spontaneously combusted. Oh no you did something wrong, buster, and she’s probably going to hit you or something oh god oh god oh god she’s kissing you wait what- “Like I said, it was nice.”


	4. Pleasantly Surprised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you:
> 
> Umm lick kiss/Rosemary? And can one of them be kinda shy or something
> 
>  
> 
> i can make an attempt oh mgtdf damn they’re both not shy im sorry i got carried away and made them not shy well p much not shy gomen  
> Lick Kiss: Just before kissing, gently run your tongue along you partners lip whether it be the top or bottom one depending on the position of your lips. Very sensual.
> 
> #blood i guess

[Tumblr Mirror](http://badhoruss.tumblr.com/post/46572310753)

You suppose you’ll never actually get used to her teeth. Not that that’s really a bad thing, though, as it leaves you always pleasantly surprised. In a quiet niche, an empty room on the meteor, the two of you lounge. The building was oddly stuffy for once and it was the only area near an open vent that wasn’t clogged with something. In any case, you lean on her shoulder as she turns the page of a book. It didn’t really matter what the book was as it was all in the fancy Alternian script that she likes to read. You’re getting better at understanding the language, but even then you’re at a conversational level at best. You didn’t mind at all though, as she reads it aloud in the native tongue. You watch her lips as the words fall off of them, snagging on her teeth before echoing off the stone walls.   
Those nice, jade lips… With one hand you slowly close her book, ignoring her surprised ‘oh’. You lean across her, practically sitting in her lap, and kiss her. Instantly as always she reacts, balancing her hands on your shoulders as she kisses you back. Her tongue sneaks out to trace your lower lip, almost asking permission. You reply with an open mouth, and allow her to just barely, lightly, drag her razor teeth across the inside of your lip. The metallic taste of your own blood seeps into your mouth, though she takes excellent care in cleaning up after herself. Pleasantly surprising, as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this ones really short


End file.
